The Longest Goodbye
by QueenWillie
Summary: In resonse to meade slater drabble game on LJ, Promt used: Favourite song Meatloaf - Love you out Loud - Oneshot


Title: Longest Goodbye

Author: QueenWillie

Pairing: Daniel/Wilhelmina

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, never will.

In response to Meade_Slater drabble game. Prompt used: Favourite song – Meatloaf, Love you out loud.

Dedicated to my girl Dardeile because her latest one shot (awesome Lips of an Angel) inspired this drabble

_I sit in my living room, thinking of you_

_And the feelings I fear are coming true,_

_And everything about you is wrong I know it_

'What are we doing?'

She sighed, 'I thought we had gotten past all the "this is wrong" and "what are we doing" platitudes.'

'I know but…we're with people now, this IS wrong.'

'This was goodbye.'

'I thought last time was goodbye.'

She pouted, pondering his words. 'Last time was goodbye to your apartment.'

He huffed out a short laugh, 'I can't keep doing this to her.' He said not looking at her.

'You think I like doing this to him.'

'I wouldn't say that exactly, I think you find it useful. It's your way of not letting him too close. As long as we're doing this, you're keeping him at arms length.'

She finally turned in her bed to look at him. 'Thank you Dr Phil.'

Eventually he dragged his eyes to look at her, his fatal mistake. He moved a couple of loose strands of hair from her face and tried to stop looking in her eyes.

His phone rang on her bedside table, grateful for the distraction he snatched it up. It was Molly, he swallowed, 'I should go.'

They stared at each other, knowing it was the right thing to do but neither moved. As soon as they left this bed it was over. Leaning over him she took his cell disconnected the call.

'You could do that.'

'I am doing that.'

She dropped her eyes and lowered her voice to a whisper. 'Or we could have a long goodbye.'

Daniel tried to harden his resolve, he was getting out of this bed and away from this madness. He would have been able to if she hadn't raised her head again and he hadn't once again looked into her eyes.

His phone rang again, Molly's name showed on the screen once more. He looked at the name of the woman on the phone, the woman who had shown him nothing but kindness and compassion, the woman he thought he loved. He looked at the woman lying next to him, the woman who, until recently, had shown him nothing but contempt and pain, the woman he desperately tried to fight his feelings for.

Sending the call to voicemail, his hands reached for her warm body beneath the covers.

_But I still taste you on my tongue,_

_And I still breathe you in my lungs,_

_And I wish I could be with you now,_

_Wish I could love you out loud._

He sat upright against her headboard, sheets gathered around his waist and looked at her. For the tenth time that day he told himself to go. For the tenth time today his body refused to obey.

'Do you think we'll ever be able to move past this.'

'Of course, we're just giving ourselves closure.' She sounded unconvincing, even to her own ears.

'We've really fucked up Willie.'

'Don't call me that.'

They fell into a silence again and he remained looking at her. She was lying on top of the covers, wearing only her underwear and an oversized dress shirt, covering her but not fastened. He was transfixed by the outline of her breasts he could se peeking through the fabric of the shirt, which he tried to ignore belonged to Connor.

She was lying the wrong way round in the bed, her head resting on his hip. His eyes moved along to her ass which was on the pillow as her legs were stretched up the headboard, crossed at the ankles. His hand felt like it wasn't under his control as he ran a fingertip along her toned stomach. His eyes continued travelling her body, up to her legs, she was slowly running the foot of her right leg along the length of her left. Something caught his eyes and his hand stopped moving.

'What's that?'

'What?'

His hand slowly moved to her inner thigh and traced a small raised mark, he would have missed it if his eyes had not been scrutinizing every inch of her, trying to burn the images to his memory.

'It's a scar.'

He suddenly grabbed her legs from the wall and swung them round until they were in his lap. His eyes and finger were tracing the outline of her scar.

'What are you doing.'

'How have I not seen this?'

She wrinkled her brow in confusion. 'I don't know, why does it matter? It's just a scar.'

He shook his head slightly, 'No, it's…an imperfection, a flaw.'

'Wow, you're getting real good at those compliments Daniel, Molly is one lucky girl.'

At the mention of his girlfriends name he pinched the skin of her thigh, making her yelp. Still his finger traced the mark on her body.

'Why are you…'

'How did you get it?'

'What?'

'The scar…how did you get it?'

'Does it really mat…'

'Yes.'

She sighed, still confused by his actions. 'I was diving into a lake in Paris when I was on vacation as a kid and I cut myself on a rock.'

'Does Connor know that story?'

'Daniel, you're making my head hurt, why?'

'I want to take more away from this that just…this. I want to know something real about you.'

She shook her head, 'You're nuts you know that? But no, he doesn't, I don't think he's even noticed it's there, it's so tiny.'

He shifted his weight slightly and lowered his head. He let his tongue trail over the mark, delighting in the difference of texture between it and the rest of her smooth skin. His lips closed around it and he sucked it gently, aroused by the knowledge that only he knew where this tiny imperfection marred her body.

She groaned and lay back, 'I thought we'd said goodbye Daniel.'

He moved up her body, opening the shirt wrapped around her.

'Not yet.'

_It's 7am and I just wanna call_

_And tell you I'm fallin in love_

_But there's somebody else inside these four walls_

_She smells you on my skin, and I_

_I can't let her know where I've been tonight,_

_Wish I could be with you know_

_Wish I could love you out loud_

She was everywhere, legs and arms wrapped around him and she sat in his lap and moved her body up and down. Her hands moving through his hair as he ran his tongue along the sensitive part of her neck and jaw line. As her body stiffened he tried to slow, he didn't want it to be over. His body would not cooperate with his request and he felt her body tighten further, her legs clamp around his waist tighter and he called her name as it hit him, he was vaguely aware of his name escaping her lips as she joined him.

He pulled his head back from her shoulder and they looked at each other. Breathing heavily and bodies still shaking, when he moved into kiss her it was bittersweet.

Once again, the ringing of his phone brought him back to reality. He picked it up from where he had discarded it on the bed. Again, it was Molly, he picked up.

'Hi'

Wilhelmina tried to extricate herself from her position in his lap but he held her hip tightly with his free hand. She could hear every word of Molly's end of the conversation.

'Where have you been, I've been calling you all afternoon.'

'I've been in a meeting with Wilhelmina.'

'Where are you now?'

'Still with her.'

'Oh…when are you coming home, I haven't seen you in nearly 2 days.'

Daniel had not moved his eyes from Wilhelmina's since the conversation began.

'I'll be a while yet, we have some things to…work out.'

Willie heard Molly sigh in annoyance on the other end of the phone.

'Can't it wait until tomorrow, can't you just say goodbye?'

Daniel fell silent for a second, looking deep into her eyes and answered in a barely audible whisper.

'No…I can't.'

_Wish I could love you out loud_

_But I just keep it to myself_

_Wish I could tell the whole world_

_And be with you and no one else_

_Don't say a word_

_Don't tell a soul_

_Don't tell them anything_

_And I wont let you go_

_And I shiver at the thought of you_

_I can't believe that you love me too_

_And we quiver when we touch_

_I can't believe I want you so much_

_And I hate it when you walk away_

_I know we can't go on this way_

_And there's magic when we touch_

_I can't believe I love you so much._

END XD


End file.
